Chiro
Chiro is the main protagonist of the series, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. Chiro is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and turns 14 in the middle of the first season. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls head-over-heels in love with a female protagonist, Jinmay the robot. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate, an entity inside of him. Not much is known about Chiro's background. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. Basic Chiro is the leader of the Shuggazoomian Hyperforce. He is 13 part-way through the first season, but apparently turns 14 in "Man called Krinkle". According to his collector's card, he is a male weighing 125 lbs and is 5'7". He pilots the torso tank driver 1 of the Super Robot. History As explained in the theme song, Chiro was exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom City when he found The Super Robot. He gained the power to posses the Power Primate, awakened the robot monkeys sleeping inside, and became the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce's leader. He has become a close friend to all the other members of the Monkey Team in his adventures with them Other than that, many parts of Chiro's past still remain a complete mystery. His backstory has only been touched a few times. In the episode Skeleton King, Chiro and Gibson come across a room filled with various toys and clothing. Chiro comments grimly that the stuff is his "from a long time ago." also, in Night of Fear, Chiro is transformed into a small child wearing an outfit that was featured in the room. Apparently, this is his greatest fear. From these points it would seem that Chiro may have a hard past. Since so little is known about Chiro, he tends to be the subject of many fan-theories. The majority of fan fiction set before Chiro found the Super Robot portray Chiro as an orphan or with abusive parents or his parents died and his relatives occupied Chiro's house and ill-treated him or skeleton king made his parents as his prisons or sent them to some other planet , galaxies . Some believe his parents were killed by Skeleton King. Some even believe that Skeleton King is related to Chiro in some way, the most common form of this theory being that he is Chiro's father. In the episode, "I Chiro" when Antauri dies and his soul went into Chiro's body and turn into a monkey until the next episode Chiro turns back to normal Personality Being the leader, he is still learning about the job and Power Primate. He is very outgoing and tends to act like your typical 13-14 year old boy: loves video games, the arcade, and attempts to impress girls on many occasions. He cares deeply for his friends. Chiro is at times very impulsive and stubborn, a trait that tends to get him (And everyone with him) into trouble, such as in "Pit of Doom". He also does not have the natural ability to fly, so often times uses a jet pack given to him in the same episode. Chiro is a big fan of the Sun Riders, a group of television superheroes with real powers. As stated previously, he has unprecedented control of the Power Primate and is also the Chosen One. His control of it in "Versus Chiro" led Antauri to remark, "Chiro, I have never seen such control of the Power Primate. Not even by my own masters." Being the Chosen One also means he was destined to fill Mandarin's hypothetical shoes. Unfortunately, this often goes to his head. Relationships *Antauri: Very Close. They share a Father-Son bond, as well as a Mentor-apprentice bond. *Nova: Close Friends. They share a Mother-son bond at times as well as a father-daughter bond, but she's also shown as a close friend to him. *SPRX-77: Close Friends. They tend to pull pranks and such on others and share common interests. *Otto: Close Friends. They share common interests, as with Sparx. One of those interests appears to be mechanics. *Gibson: Friends. They seem to have the least deep relationship. Often, Chiro will avoid Gibson's lectures and such. Despite this, they share deep moments, such as Gibson comforting Chiro after the battle with Sun-Riders, saying that it was what they stood for that made Chiro want to become a hero. Another moment was where they go to rescue the others from the Citadel of Bone, he was with Chiro when they discovered a room filled with all of Chiro's former possessions. They may mean Gibson is the only one who had this rare glimpse of Chiro's past. *Jinmay: Chiro's Girlfriend. They fell for one another when he rescued her. Trivia *In Skeleton King, Gibson and Chiro are shown running into a room filled with his childhood belongings. When he said they were his, he added, "From a long time ago." This implies he had a rough childhood. This is added to in Night of Fear when he is turned into a small child. *Chiro's voice actor Greg Cipes, voiced Beast Boy in Teen Titans, older Kevin Levin in Ben 10 & Caleb in W.I.T.C.H. In Teen Titans, Beast Boy is Terra's boyfriend. In Ben 10, Kevin is Gwen Tennyson's boyfriend. In W.I.T.C.H., Caleb is Cornelia's boyfriend. Both Terra and Gwen are voiced by Ashley Johnson. *His name is derived from the Japanese word "ichiro", which means "hero". It might also be derived from the word "Ichirou" which means "First son". Gallery Char 44288.jpg Chiro's Girl.jpg Jinmay kisses Chiro.jpg Midsize.jpg Secmhfy_(100).jpg Srmthfg.jpg Chiro's Girl (1).jpg ImagesCA1PTH3F.jpg 016.jpg Fgh.jpg Fghh.jpg Secmhfy_(243).jpg|Clone Fight I248380259_25836_7.jpg I260785958_58033_7.jpg Secmhfy_(413).jpg Fghj.jpg Hkb1haOKl.png SkKyhTuFl.png SyaHI6IFy.png|The Sun RIders H121mRdYe.png Sy8rQA_Yg.png ryu1rRuYg.png References Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Characters